Agréable soirée
by Tartaupoil
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione pensent passer une agréable soirée mais se retrouvent dans un endroit... étrange. OS écrit pour un défi du forum francophone. /!\ à ne pas prendre au sérieux /!\


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, j'écris ma première fanfic, un OneShot pour être plus précise, dans le cadre du jeu de la ****photo-fic**** du forum francophone (dont le lien est dans mon profil). La photo, ainsi que le sondage qui sera mis en place à partir du 22 janvier, se trouvent à cette adresse : ****photo-fictions .forumgratuit. be/t8-photo-et-modalites-defi-7**** ! Voilà voilà !**

**Ah, j'allais oublier…**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, les personnages sont à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, la photo à sangdelicorne. En plus je ne demande pas d'argent !**

**Excuses :**** Je m'excuse auprès des mêmes, JKR pour faire souffrir ses personnages et SDL pour avoir détourné sa photo à un point inimaginable.**

**Au fait ! Une dernière petite chose : (*) signifie « c'est là qu'on met la photo » ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Par cette chaude soirée d'été, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de "relâcher la pression". En effet, en plus de la menace voldemortienne qui pesait sur leurs épaules, ils avaient chacun leur lot de petits problèmes : les règles d'Hermione devenaient irrégulières - elle qui avait toujours été réglée comme une horloge -, la mère de Ron refusait de le resservir à table et Harry avait une ampoule au pied droit. Bref, rien n'allait plus dans le monde sorcier.

C'est pourquoi, quand leur ami Dean Thomas leur avait conseillé l'adresse d'un endroit "où se détendre", ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Il s'agissait d'un bar moldu situé près des docks désaffectés sur un quai qui ne portait aucun nom. Les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés vers 21 heures, et cherchaient désespérément ce fameux club depuis trois quarts d'heure lorsqu'un homme visiblement sans domicile fixe les interpella :

- Hé, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Heu oui... Y a-t-il un bar sur ce quai ?, s'enquit Ron.

- Ouais, un drôle de bar même, mais si vous êtes du genre (bien que vous n'en ayez pas l'air, mais bon)... Il ouvre pas avant minuit ce bar ! Il est sous l'entrepôt rouge, là-bas. Vous allez devoir poireauter un sacré bout de temps, ricana le sans-abri.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils conclurent que la meilleure option était de retourner au Square Grimmaurd en attendant une heure du matin. Alors, ils retourneraient au club et ne seraient pas les premiers.

C'est ainsi que, vers une heure cinq, les trois jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant l'entrepôt. Ils restaient tous les trois dans l'embrasure de la porte, mal à l'aise. **(*)** Hermione prit les devants :

- Allons-y. Ils ne vont pas nous manger, c'est un endroit "de détente".

Le trio entendait à présent une musique des plus dissonantes qu'Harry identifia comme du death metal. Il rangea sa baguette, conscient d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Les trois amis descendirent une étroite volée d'escaliers dans le noir complet, passèrent un salon de tatouage illégal et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce glauque, sombre et qui avait des allures de caveau. Le spectacle qu'ils y virent les laissa sans voix.

Dans la salle au plafond bas et voûté s'étalait tout un peuple de gothiques, punks et autres alternatifs. Derrière eux, dans un angle, se trouvait un bar constitué de canettes empilées, et le mur auquel il s'adossait semblait fait de bouteilles tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Les personnes présentes semblaient ne pas encore avoir remarqué leur présence, étant à peu près toutes enchevêtrées les unes sur les autres, à la manière d'une orgie grotesque.

De nombreux verres, pour certains déjà brisés, jonchaient le sol. Sans prendre compte des mouvements impétueux qui renversaient les boissons ni des têtes qui cognaient par terre, la masse d'hommes et de femmes de mouvait sans grâce, les bouches s'entrechoquaient, les mains s'égaraient, et le tout semblait comme une sorte de rituel qui sonnait faux. Tout à coup, à la fin de la chanson, ce qui se révéla être une danse cessa. Les participants se relevèrent et se mirent tout à coup à toiser Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers se sentirent mal à l'aise et observèrent la manière dont les autres étaient habillés.

Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés pour la plupart, le noir et les motifs de tête de mort dominaient et les accessoires extravagants étaient bien sûr de mise. Les trois amis s'observèrent, figés : vêtus de simples habits de tous les jours, leurs vêtements semblaient bien déplacés dans un endroit pareil. Hermione sembla se réveiller la première et, empoignant Ron et Harry d'une main ferme, elle les fit sortir du club. Une fois à l'air libre, elle les entraîna dans une ruelle adjacente à l'entrepôt et s'arrêta, plantant son regard dans celui de Ron. En effet, celui-ci semblait le plus mal en point : son regard était hagard et il restait bouche ouverte, un mince filet de bave lui coulant au coin des lèvres.

- OK, commença Hermione, il faut agir de façon concrète.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Nous camoufler. Nous habiller comme eux, passer inaperçus.

Ron sembla sortir de sa torpeur :

- Mais comment on va faire ? On va aller acheter des vêtements ?

- Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et troua savamment les vêtements d'Harry et de Ron de manière à ce qu'ils semblent tout droit sortis d'un concert de hard-rock. Elle-même métamorphosa ses vêtements jusqu'à ressembler à une prostituée de bas-étage, habits qui plaisaient _visiblement _beaucoup à Harry et à Ron.

- Retournons-y maintenant.

Ainsi vêtu, le trio redescendit et retrouva les « habitués » assis sur des banquettes, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se peloter quelques minutes plus tôt. De la manière la plus naturelle possible, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bar. Le barman demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des boissons à commander dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle répondit donc :

- N'importe quoi !

- La même chose qu'elle, commanda Harry. Et toi, Ron ?

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Il restait figé bouche-bée devant ce qui faisait office de carte.

- … Caramel…, marmonna-t-il.

- Deux Bloody Mary et une vodka-caramel on the rocks !, s'écria le barman.

Chacun paya sa boisson et ils s'éloignèrent du bar, leurs consommations en main. Chacun goûta le contenu de son verre et tous trois eurent des réactions différentes. Ron, apparemment ravi de la saveur sucrée de son breuvage ambré, le but d'un trait sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry et d'Hermione. Cette dernière, quant à elle, goûta prudemment sa boisson et recracha aussitôt sa gorgée. Pour cette petite Poudlardienne habituée au jus de citrouille, la vodka était un alcool beaucoup trop fort et la Gryffondor fit une grimace de dégoût, prétendant que, même mélangé à du jus de tomate, le liquide était imbuvable. Enfin, Harry prit une gorgée de son cocktail et haussa les épaules en décrétant que sa boisson n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Le trio se sépara alors, chacun se fondant dans la foule.

Ron avait faim. Très faim. Il se dirigea vers une jolie blonde qui semblait mâchonner quelque chose, se disant qu'elle accepterait peut-être de lui en donner un peu. Celle-ci, le voyant arriver, eut un large sourire.

- Tu veux un _bonbon_ ?, demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ron reconnut tout de suite en elle son ange gardien. Il accepta avec empressement la pastille rose que lui tendait la blonde. Il la croqua puis, lui trouvant un goût étrange, il l'avala. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose, le Gryffondor entama la conversation puis, petit à petit, ils lièrent connaissance. La fille s'appelait Giovanna et était venue étudier à Londres car chez elle, à Milan, les personnes _de son genre_ n'étaient pas bien acceptées. Ron se trouva à ne plus parler avec elle en se forçant, mais au fur et à mesure devenait plus loquace et se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la blonde et son accent chantant. Il se sentait puissant, capable de tout et en même temps se désolait de ne pouvoir offrir un verre à l'Italienne. Quand des amis de celle-ci arrivèrent et lui proposèrent un brownie, le rouquin sentit qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie. Il engloutit son gâteau, bien que celui-ci ait une saveur bizarre, et se fit de plus en plus entreprenant avec Giovanna. Le dernier souvenir de Ron fut la chaleur de la main de la blonde qui l'entraînait vers les toilettes.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne s'amuserait pas. Des boisons immondes, une foule superficielle et pas un livre à portée de main ! La jeune fille décida quand même de profiter de la soirée et se dirigea vers une personne qui distribuait des brownies, pour noyer son ennui dans le chocolat tout en ruminant ses idées noires. Tout ça pour _ça_ ! Elle s'était montrée fidèle à Harry et à Ron, avait pris les devants et essayé de s'intégrer, pour enfin finir à manger des gâteaux dans un coin ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, ces brownies avaient un goût bizarre… Hermione passa environ une heure à broyer du noir, puis se détendit. Finalement, elle prit le parti de s'amuser. Elle but une gorgée de son cocktail qu'elle ne trouva plus si horrible et discuta de groupe en groupe, avalant des petites gorgées de Bloody Mary. La Gryffondor de dirigea vers une petite bande quia avait l'air fort sympathique et s'intéressa au comportement de ses membres. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus extravertie et se surprit même à beaucoup s'amuser. Elle s'étonna quand un des jeunes hommes sortit un étrange appareil fit de ce qui semblaient être une bouteille d'eau et un corps de stylo bille. Ce dispositif intéressait beaucoup Hermione qui se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Son compagnon y déposa une sorte de galet qu'il enflamma longtemps, puis fit passer le calumet de fortune aux autres. Hermione, bien que déjà imbibée de quelques substances, hésitait entre la curiosité et la peur. Son intérêt eut le dessus et elle en inspira une bouffée. Elle se sentit immédiatement légère et heureuse, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent, et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain à une heure avancée de l'après-midi comme le témoignaient les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les… fenêtres ? Les seuls souvenirs de la jeune fille se cantonnaient à un club aménagé en sous-sol, pas à un appartement ! C'est au moment où Hermione essayait de faire un effort de concentration pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille, qu'une tête ébouriffée surgit du… lit ? à côté d'elle. La Gryffondor eut juste le temps de reprendre ses esprit avant qu'une autre tête n'apparaisse de l'autre côté du lit. Hermione grimaça en se levant du lit, prise de courbatures et d'horribles maux de ventre.

- Ça va poupée ?, demanda l'homme à sa droite.

L'homme à sa gauche eut un sourire coquin :

- Elle doit avoir des courbatures, après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait cette nuit…

Ron reprit conscience grâce à une horrible combinaison de facteurs : de un, il avait faim. De deux, il souffrait d'un horrible mal de tête. Enfin, il était semi-allongé dans une position inconfortable contre un mur en béton d'une dureté remarquable. Il leva les yeux vers Giovanna et fut interloqué : Giovanna n'était pas Giovanna mais plutôt Giovanni ! Le rouquin pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant comment il avait pu commettre une telle erreur. L'alcool, sans doute. Et le bonbon. Et le gâteau bizarre. Sa compagne, enfin son compagnon, se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix sucrée :

- Bien dormi, mon agneau ?

Ron recula de quelques mètres, choqué. Giovanna, enfin Giovanni, enfin la personne en face de lui était bel et bien habillée comme une femme, mais avait un visage d'homme et sûrement… Le Gryffondor déglutit avec difficulté et pour cause : il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le toilettes du bar et… de quel _sexe_ était la prétendue Giovanna ! Il reprit ses esprits et demanda prudemment :

- Mais… Heu… En fait, heu… On est où, là ?

- Dans la cellule de dégrisement du commissariat, répondit le blond, enfin la blonde, enfin le blond avec un sourire.

- Et, heu… On a fait quoi ?

- Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus. On aurait_ apparemment _conduit un scooter volé.

Ron frissonna. Maman allait être furieuse…

Harry, quant à lui, se réveilla dans le noir. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Une odeur pestilentielle envahit ses narines et il eut une sensation de mouillé sur la joue. Contrairement à Hermione et à Ron, il se rappelait de tous les évènements de la veille et était en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi il était ici. En effet, le Gryffondor se trouvait dans une rame de métro qui semblait être à présent au dépôt, allongé dans son vomi. Les évènements de la soirée frappèrent son esprit, et il grimaça. Harry se rappelait comment, après avoir fini son verre, il s'était dirigé (il ne savait même pas pourquoi) vers un groupe qui fumait du cannabis. Il avait alors accepté un joint et, dans un état second, avait payé plusieurs tournées générales de diverses boissons plus ou moins étranges. Vers cinq heures, il avait déserté le bar et erré tout seul dans les rues de Londres, avant de s'endormir dans son vomi au beau milieu d'une rame de métro. Harry se leva difficilement, et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de l'argent moldu qu'il avait emporté, mais il n'avait plus rien. Il s'était fait détrousser durant son sommeil. Le brun re-fouilla ses poches désespérément, et s'aperçut que, outre son argent et ses lunettes, on lui avait volé _sa baguette magique_. Harry Potter se trouva soudain démuni de sa seule chance de vaincre Lord Voldemort et il pensa avec force :

**À**** la rentrée, je tue Dean Thomas.**

**

* * *

**

**Fini ! A présent votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de reviewer ce petit bout de texte. Et de lire les œuvres de ceux qui ont participé à ce défi. Et de voter !**

**xxKiwi**


End file.
